


Protagonists

by EiraLloyd



Series: Detroit: Become Human Drabbles [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drabble, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraLloyd/pseuds/EiraLloyd
Summary: Markus, Kara, Connor





	Protagonists

The fighter, the protector, the deviant

The violent, the determined, the strategist

The pacifist, the fugitive, the detective

The leader, the independent, the hunter

The saviour, the mother, the monster

Markus, Kara, Connor

RK200, AX400, RK800

When the roads cross, they will decide

When the roads cross, they will know

When the roads cross, they will reveal

who they are

The violent, the determined, the strategist

The fighter, the protector, the deviant

Markus, Kara, Connor


End file.
